Blood Basket
by Makokam
Summary: A string of bizarre robberies leads Kick-Ass and Hit Girl to a shocking discovery.


_**Mako's Message: **Hello subscribers. This story was written at the request of a friend of mine for his birthday. It is a sequel to Chapter 9 of my Holiday Bonus story( s/6743474/9/Holiday-Bonus ). If you haven't read that, I'd suggest you go do so, but it's not required._

_I don't really have much else to say about this story... It was fun to write, and it's a little silly... but mostly I want to say... Yeah, I started a story this way. Eat it haters._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, but the swirling winds nor the driving sleet was enough to keep New York's two most famous Heroes from their duty. They stood vigilant on a rooftop watching over the alley leading to the least secure entrance to the hospital they guarded. The entrance that they personally ensured was the least secure.

The visibility was terrible. Between the sleet and the alley only being lit by a single, dingy, bulb, seeing anything more than a few feet away was all but impossible. At least it would be for anyone not wearing thermal goggles. So equipped, Hit Girl was able to see every thing that moved in the alley. The nurse having a quick smoke break, the scrawny alley cat darting between the dumpsters, and the desperate rats it hunted.

Kick-Ass however, was not so lucky. One of them, and they could argue for hours over which one it was, had forgotten to charge the other pair of thermal goggles after their last use, so he had to make due with mere night visions goggles. On a normal night they would have been more than sufficient, tonight however, the swirling sleet and the light it refracted turned his vision into aggravating, green, static. Every few moments he'd lift the goggles from his eyes and blink and squint into the darkness, trying to decide if he could see better with them on or off. "You really think they're going to come tonight? In all this?"

"They've been hitting hospitals and blood banks every week, and they never hit one again until they've hit the rest in the city. This is the only one they haven't hit this cycle, it's been a week and a half since the last robbery, and this storm would provide the perfect cover. They're coming."

"Well, if you're sure... I just don't want to freeze my dick off over nothing."

Hit Girl smirked, "No, we wouldn't want that."

A few moments later Kick-Ass asked, "Can we trade for a bit?"

"Oh my god."

"C'mon, I'm tired of not being able to see shit. It's boring."

"Okay, first, stop being a whiny little bitch. Second, they're MY goggles so I get to wear them."

"Selfish."

Hit Girl stiffened slightly, "I am not selfish."

Kick-Ass didn't respond, choosing instead to turn back to the alley.

A few minutes passed, and then Kick-Ass' head tilted to the side as if confused. A moment passed before he said, "Mindy, something moved down there."

"No it didn't."

"Yeah, it did. Over by the dumpsters."

"Dave, you just said you can't see shit with those-"

"LOOK! It just moved again!"

"Ugh. You're seeing...things..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't nothing though. There was a distortion. Something not quite right in the background cold. Something disturbing the pattern. Something that looked like it was moving.

"There it goes again! I'm telling you, something is moving down there. I don't know why you can't see it and I can't make out what it is, but there is _movement_ down there."

Hit Girl scowled behind her goggles and tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Dave was right; something was moving. And whatever it was it was cold enough to blend into the alley.

"It's heading for the door!" Kick-Ass nudged his partner and started quickly moving across the roof.

Hit Girl kept her eyes on the door, waiting, and stifled a gasp as the door swung open and blue darted inside.

"Hit Girl! Come on!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I'm coming." She pulled her goggles off and blinked at the sudden difference before stuffing them into her belt. A second later she was at Kick-Ass' side, and the next moment they were repelling down the side of building.

When they reached the ground they darted toward the door, then stopped. Going INTO the hospital had never been part of the plan. They could just wait here for them to come back out, but there was no guarantee they'd come back out this way. And if they could stop them before they got the blood, then all the better.

They opened the door and moved in.

They crept in, carefully searching for the intruder and quickly silencing the occasional startled nurse or orderly, leaving a trail of confused and curious personnel behind them.

When they reached the blood storage room, they stopped as they could hear people moving around in side. The waited for a moment, listening to what sounded like blood bags being loaded into, most likely, an ice filled cooler. They nodded to each other, then burst through the door, weapons drawn.

"Drop the blood and-"

Kick-Ass and Hit Girl froze. The boy and the girl loading up the cooler with bags of blood froze as well.

"What the..." The boy and girl were kids. Couldn't be more than twelve. Probably eleven. But most catching was that both were covered with snow and ice. Even their faces.

"Please, don't arrest us," the girl pleaded, stepping forward, "He's making us. If we don't bring it back, he'll hurt us, and out families. He'll find us."

Hit Girl recovered from her momentary shock and strengthened her stance, "I don't believe you."

Now it was the girl's turn to step back in shock. She looked back at the boy, who looked back at her, then they turned back to our heroes, gaping, snarling mouths filled with jagged teeth, blank eyes staring out of veiny, welt covered faces.

Kick-Ass and Hit Girl stepped back, put away their blunt and bladed weapons, and raised their guns.

The two creatures paused, then bolted. Crisscrossing the room and each other, before darting through door...across the ceiling.

Shrieks as well as Kick-Ass and Hit Girl followed on the heels of the two thieves fled the hospital. When they burst out into the alley, there was no sight of them.

Two police officers, winded from running to the blood room, only to have to turn around and run after the culprits, came through the door a moment later, "Where...where did they go?"

"I dunno."

"Is this...where you...reveal you put a tracker on them?"

"Don't be a dumb ass."

"There!" Kick-Ass said, pointing, "The roof!"

Hit Girl looked just in time to see a foot disappear over the edge.

They both leapt the railing and ran for the dumpsters, and from there climbed up to a fire escape, and rushed for the roof.

The two cops stood watching after them,"We're SURE they don't have powers, right?"

As they made their way up the building, Dave said, "So, was it just me or did that girl look just like-

"The girl we met on Halloween? Yeah."

When they reached the roof, it was easy enough to find the foot prints. What confused them, was when they stopped twenty feet later...and then started again thirty feet after that. They followed the tracks to and around a collection of ventilation equipment.

The two where kneeling on the snow covered roof, hungrily sucking at a single pack of blood.

The boy was the first to notice them. He scrambled to his feet and tried to pull the girl after him, but she didn't move, "Abby! Run!"

"No, Owen, I'm too weak. We're two weak. We can't fly, there's no cover. If we tried to run here they'd just shoot us." She looked up at Hit Girl, who already had her gun drawn, "Wouldn't you?"

Hit Girl looked right back, "Yes."

"Please don't."

"What are you?"

"We're...vampires."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill those people on Halloween?"

The girl's, Abby's, eyes went wide, "How did you-"

"DID YOU KILL THEM?"

There was a pause, and after a moment the boy said, "Abby, don't-"

"I killed two people that night. One was an accident. The policeman. He tried to break up the fight between me and that fool running around playing vampire."

"Why did you kill the fool?"

"He was causing trouble. Drawing attention. We just want live in peace. Out of the way. We've been fine. We hadn't killed anyone in years before that. Not since we learned we could drink donated blood."

"You're still hurting people. Hospitals need that blood. They barely have enough without you stealing it."

"What else are we supposed to do!? I don't want to die!"

The two girls stared at each other, Hit Girl's gun inches away from Abby's face, and Abby's look gone from pleading desperation to defiance.

"How much do you need?" Kick-Ass asked.

Abby and Hit Girl snapped their attention to him.

Owen shrugged, "A couple liters a week. We can go longer, we just start getting...weak."

"Hit Girl, I think maybe-"

"Way ahead of you," she said, smiling and putting her gun away, "I think we may be able to help each other out."

Weeks later, Kick-Ass was walking through an apartment, collecting drugs, money, and weapons. "You done in there?" he called to his partner.

"Yeah, I think this guy is just about dry," she called back from the bathroom, where she checked the flow of blood from the tube in one of the dealers necks.

"Ya know, it's really creepy how casually you talk about that."

"This was your idea ya know, stop being a pussy."

"Doesn't mean it can't creep me out."

"Just think of it as giving Night Fang and Batgirl a thank you present for finding these guys for us," she said as she puled the tube and started packing up the equipment, "Like a gift basket."

"The worlds goriest gift basket."

Hit Girl laughed as she brought the bag of bottled blood out into the living room, "You got everything?"

"Yeah. All their weapons are here, prints are intact. Drugs too. Money is in the bag."

"Great, let's get out of here and get these to our new friends, then we can get back to the safe-house and...cuddle."

"Pfft. Whatever."

And with that, they went out the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
